


既刊《Undisclosed Desire》全文

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 因為失去榮光與脫歐而焦躁萬分的亞瑟面臨了和阿爾弗雷德之間的觀念分歧，諸事不順的他決定利用最終手段尋求過去回憶的慰藉。穿越時空的亞瑟遇見了幼時的阿爾弗雷德，但過於高估自己的結果，似乎替他尋找前進方向的過程增加許多變數。英廚搶先閱簡評：「從日不落到遠離歐盟，只有阿爾弗雷德是亞瑟不變的救贖。多種英米，一次滿足。在每一個質疑天道命運的時刻，這是為英廚帶來慰藉的故事。」──summerbee備註：本書涉及幼童題材，所有科普內容與出場人物皆與現實無關，請確認自身接受程度並於成年後再行閱讀。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	既刊《Undisclosed Desire》全文

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [《Undisclosed Desire》](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/737697) by 舞逍遙. 



「閣下，恕我直言，這恐怕只是一種輕微的情緒徵狀。」上了年紀的醫師輕推鼻樑上的老花眼鏡，望向靠躺在長椅上的亞瑟‧柯克蘭，眼神卻是十分清明。  
亞瑟皺眉，顯然這個答案不符預期：「我確實感受到了來自於不是本人意志的焦躁，這並非謊言。」

「那自然是因為閣下身份的緣故。」醫師長期以來為亞瑟及王室服務，因此反倒不是很能理解對方的困惑：「您應當早就習慣才是。」

讓人們在你腦內亂攪這事，永遠也不可能習慣。亞瑟想要撇嘴冷笑，卻覺得表情僵硬萬分。他最後只是彆扭地在長椅上稍稍改變了姿勢，試圖掩蓋自己的不適：

「與過往不同。該怎麼表述這件事──我是指，或許我也曾因國家大事而感覺微恙，例如美利堅合眾國那時……我想你懂這對我的意義。但現在並非如此，我彷彿要被撕裂，這不對勁。」

「……閣下，人類也會感到如此，我想您不必太過將之認為是國家意志的衝突。」沉默甚久，老邁的醫師才緩緩開口，眼神中竟有不該對高高在上的國家所表現的憐憫：「或許是因為脫離歐盟對您和國家而言過於重大吧。我開份安眠藥給您可能會好些？」

那種被蔑視的感受令亞瑟燃起怒火，發現彼此已經無法繼續交流，亞瑟揉了揉太陽穴，還是起身，走到診間與走道間的衣帽架上拿起大衣與帽子。

「你實在過於庸人自擾了。」醫生的兒子，將來也會繼承診療者衣缽的年輕人正低頭速記病例，語氣倒是有著與父親全然不同的涼薄。

「路克，我不明白你的意思。」停下手邊的動作，感覺自己受到接二連三挑釁的亞瑟直視對方腦袋頂的髮漩，語氣微沉。

「我的意思是，」抬起頭露出譏諷的表情，路克被髮尾擋住的耳朵隨著角度露了出來，上頭一排耳骨釘反射著日光燈，將亞瑟晃得眼花：

「早就沒有什麼英格蘭人的精神了，哪來的國家意志呢。」

那瞬間路克的樣子竟與阿爾弗雷德慣有的無賴樣高度重合，嚇得亞瑟下意識閉上雙眼，再次張開眼睛時，映在視網膜的卻是無趣又蒼白的天花板。

──是了，這是夢。路克那天和男朋友去結婚，根本沒有參與診療。

亞瑟自沙發中站起，環顧歐盟高峰會的休息室，空無一人。

他和特瑞莎一道來到布魯塞爾，但人和國家並不共同行動。他無法也無力想像特瑞莎接下來會面臨的風暴，正如他也不知接下來該和那些刻薄的傢伙們有什麼應對。

不知有意或無意，在他因長期失眠而不支昏睡時，竟沒有任何人前來打擾。亞瑟沒能想出留他獨處是出自禮儀或是惡意，他能做的僅是將西裝撫平，重新翻好因仰頭而鬆垮歪斜的領結，宛若未曾軟弱過一般。

冷靜，沒有什麼不能過去的，你應該早就明白。壓抑著內心不知從何而來的狂躁與不安，亞瑟斂目走向會議室，正巧與往另一方向而去的特瑞莎擦身而過，他沒有打招呼，亦未回頭。

在自己的座位安靜坐下，他傾聽眾國化身討論著一個又一個的外交議題，時間過得飛快，亞瑟並不認為自己是因為脫歐公投的因素而刻意不做任何發言，只是覺得在後民族主義是政治正確的時代，他們這群沒有實權的幽靈坐在一起討論政治議題，似乎有點好笑。

但身邊的人顯然並非如此作想。

突然間交談的聲音全數啞火，本還有些漫不經心的亞瑟突然感受到視線在己身停駐，他回過神，正想如往常般挑起眉頭，一旁的安東尼奧卻突然暗地推了他的肩膀，低聲提醒：「亞瑟，說句話啊。」

「……抱歉，你是指？」壓根兒沒有抓住前後脈絡，亞瑟只能如此反答好掩飾自己的恍神，卻彷彿像是一種明知故問。

全場沉默，連安東尼奧也露出略有困擾的表情，法蘭西斯反倒顯得愉快，沒有掩蓋自己噗哧笑出的聲音，惹來了在邊上旁聽的吉爾伯特一個白眼。

以輕咳幾聲整理好自己的情緒，在這個沒有主席的小會上，通常順勢擔任主持職位的路德維希沒能處理法蘭西斯替自己帶來的尷尬，他盡量穩住聲音，以一種掩飾過的雲淡風輕開口：「照慣例，高峰會結束後通常接著舉行晚餐會。在此想確認一下你的出席意願？」

慣例為何需要再次確認？這愚蠢的提問僅在亞瑟的腦中閃現不到一秒，他再次體驗到夢中嘗試禮貌性微笑卻僵硬不已的狀況。是了，我即將脫離歐盟，總有些話不能在我面前討論。

不論是對過去的檢討、對未來的展望，又或是對於現在的處境，他們不認為我該加入。這是事實，卻讓亞瑟想要皺緊眉頭。

沉默良久，最後他直接離開座位，放棄英國紳士強調的禮儀言行，當下能夠維持面無表情，已經是亞瑟能夠作到的極致：「謝謝，我想或許我最好離開。」

在心裡反覆誦著溫斯頓的三環外交，這才能勉強踏著不顯怨氣的腳步往室外走去，當他看到特瑞莎正與隨扈一臉自持地站在大門旁時，本要嘆出的氣息，只得往喉頭嚥下。

事已至此。已經沒有什麼不明白的亞瑟跟隨特瑞莎離開，他低喃著。

事已至此。

※

回到倫敦並未替亞瑟帶來任何平靜，不如說熟悉的政治氛圍反倒讓他更為焦慮起來，爆料外洩的脫歐進程看來是件大事，卻沒有對唐寧街造成多少的影響。亞瑟端坐在沙發上，翹腳看著不遠處正商討著國事的內閣們，耳機此時正接往手機的新聞聯播，而一旁端著茶盤經過的女傭，似乎不能明白為何閣下今日看來心情比起往常更加惡劣。

沒管小心翼翼退下的女傭，亞瑟聽著那些言不及義的官腔，終究忍無可忍地站起：「我先走，去伊莉莎白那裡一趟。」

「閣下？」轉頭望向他，本在與幕僚低聲談論的特瑞莎一個挑眉，有瞬間神色極似亞瑟：「何事令您看來如此困擾？今日我國應當十分平靜才是。」

令我困擾的就是你們這些官僚，還有搞不清楚狀況的一群愚民。亞瑟冷嘲，對於自己人、他從不賣笑：「特瑞莎，你們的平靜是建立在我體內的混亂上。」

「何以見得？」彷彿真的感到驚訝，新任首相卻與語句相反，帶著假面般的禮儀轉過頭去，繼續指示著內閣，同時作出回應：「所有的事情都在控制之中，我想您應該感覺自己從未如此好過。」

是啊，我從未如此好過。亞瑟不屑哼氣，看著一旁特瑞莎的心腹露出沉思表情，而尚未掌握權力核心的官員卻一臉深信不疑，他翻了個白眼，終究還是抬腳離開，同時極不文雅地暗暗啐出髒話──他卻搞不清楚這想口吐惡言的心情，究竟是來自於自己還是方才受到嘲諷的權力核心們。

這是何等代溝？特瑞莎已經不年輕了，亞瑟卻仍然感覺到時光與立場在兩人之間劃下的巨大溝壑，他走下火車，將票根和手上的捷運報紙隨手塞進皮包，拎著大衣的他模樣是標準印象的英國打扮，讓他能毫無障礙地穿過許多遊客人潮，踏入女王居住的城堡。

他想趕快見到伊莉莎白──那個在他心中，最接近於意志代表的人類，和他一起走過近百年的人類。而伊莉莎白也未讓他久等，雖然當時她的兒孫亦在一處，伊莉莎白仍選擇稟退左右，獨留亞瑟與始終溫熱的紅茶。

「伊莉莎白，我不好受。」幾乎像是撒嬌般出聲，女王的嘴嚴舉世皆知，亞瑟端著茶杯方且落座，就對著親近之人將抱怨訴之以口：「脫歐這件事情人類處之泰然，卻幾乎快把我搞瘋。」

「或許我該問，你為何對此煩心？」伊莉莎白看著亞瑟依然年輕的容顏，小時候仰望國家意志的憧憬，如今已經帶有了一些看待青年小伙的包容。但伊莉莎白並不真的將對方當作孩子，她也清楚亞瑟並不需要如此的態度。

「亞瑟，脫歐是人民的決定。他們做出選擇，就像我的孩子決定與誰結為連理，或是鳥兒決定往南方避冬。」伊莉莎白替亞瑟添了茶水，視線沒有意義地定焦在牆邊還未升起的暖爐：「你何以煩心？」

亞瑟略有愕然，沒有想到女王竟不能理解他的煩惱。他放下茶杯，語氣顯得有些急促，為了向伊莉莎白解釋，他下意識地前傾身體：

「這一切都糟透了！無數的情感在我體內碰撞，我有時自我感覺良好，有時又覺得自己愚蠢至極；但有時和那些傢伙們通視訊，我甚至可以對我國情勢批評兩句，感覺能像個衛報記者一樣寫篇精彩的諷刺報導……這真是太可笑了，我自己諷刺自己？」

「如何不能？」伊莉莎白也同樣坐得離對方近了些，她歷經風霜的手撫上亞瑟的肩膀，按壓住這隻被自己困住的野獸。她的行動有著溫情，言語卻如此冷靜，女王終究無法理解亞瑟為何感到無助：「你也清楚的，大不列顛的歷史上永遠不缺少自相矛盾。」

「這不一樣！」亞瑟放棄迂迴的言語，他幾乎低吼出聲：「『國家的未來，由人民決定』，聽，這真是完美的口號──但，我是說，他們說這話之前，有沒有想過我的感受？」

女王一時有些驚訝，內心的動搖竟罕見地流露出少許，她從未想過亞瑟的煩惱竟是如此地個人，個人到幾乎叛逆，讓她啞口無言。

最後依莉莎白還是選擇了開口，語氣卻變得輕鬆許多：「亞瑟，我在發表聖誕演說時，也從未覺得那是我的真實想法。」

「我們的存在是為了反射國家──僅此而已。你是大不列顛合眾王國，而我是女王陛下。」

亞瑟發誓從未聽過伊莉莎白以如此隨意的口氣說出這麼尖銳的話，他眼前所坐的似乎不再是那名老婦，而是那位年輕時堅持從軍的女孩，又或是她被迫接任王位的父親、甚至是她久遠以前相同名諱的紅髮祖先：

「親愛的，你早就知道了，我們都不能選擇自己是誰。」

※

「所以你就因為這樣逃到了我家？」

阿爾弗雷德的眼神沒有分給亞瑟的意思，他雖然開口詢問，但全副心神已經被亞瑟帶來的給擄獲：「這是WII的王室限定版？真酷！」

「她說能放鬆身心就送了這個給我。」亞瑟放下提袋，對於阿爾弗雷德使用的字眼感到彆扭，正想加以反駁，卻發現對方早就忘了自己說出什麼，直接像大狗般接過提袋，跑向客廳。

亞瑟有些錯過時機的尷尬，最後還是閉嘴嘆氣，無奈地走向開放式廚房，再更無奈地發現櫃子內只有即溶咖啡粉而沒有茶包。

認真將各種線材接到客廳的大電視上，「也順便給我一杯咖啡，冰的！」阿爾弗雷德直接對亞瑟大喊點單，心中正考慮該先玩惡靈古堡還是沉默之丘好。

「只有這時候才會有點羨慕英國有王室的存在呢，巴拉克從沒送過我什麼東西。」

聽著阿爾弗雷德的自語，亞瑟端著兩個馬克杯回到沙發旁，將放糖的冰咖啡給了對方，自己終究還是選擇劣質的茶包：「怎麼，你也對共和制度感到厭倦了？」

「答案是肯定的，如果是在他們都不太喜歡『賄賂』我這點的話──啊，還要更新，該死！」

啜了口茶水入喉，果然如同想像中的一樣難喝，擔心又被阿爾弗雷德責備自己的挑剔，亞瑟只能盡量保持平靜地將茶杯放在離自己很遠的茶几，決定再也不去碰它：「我當然不是指這點。或者該說，難道你很滿意川普先生？我不是非常相信你真的如同在推特上那樣毫無反應。」

「我有反應啊。」只能認命等待遊戲器的韌體更新，阿爾弗雷德轉過頭，對亞瑟擠眉弄眼：「只是我每次發了點什麼或是轉推了什麼，馬上就會被國安局刪掉啦。」

「不信我試給你看？」拿著手機擠到亞瑟身旁，阿爾弗雷德迅速點入推特的介面：「我昨天發的，再試一次──『川普星球，君臨宇宙！』，好，這就來發送……哇，今天連發出去都不行。這句話有這麼誇張？」

看著阿爾弗雷德手機上被阻斷訊息封包而顯現的頁面，亞瑟的反應卻還停留在上一句話裡：「──所以你對這事的想法也就這樣？」

「什麼？」終於感覺到亞瑟有點不對勁的阿爾弗雷德瞇起眼，鏡片後的眼神略微閃動，然後露出了然的表情：「哈，你想太多了！事情不就是那樣嗎，沒什麼東西能毀滅世界，而世界也毀滅不了什麼東西的。」

「……是，沒什麼會被毀滅的，你大概也是因此而無敵吧。」看著阿爾弗雷德一臉無所謂的樣子，亞瑟呆愣半晌，最後還是忍不住吐出口氣，搶過對方手中的遊戲手把扔到旁邊，將阿爾弗雷德拉到自己眼前，用力咬住那張只會說廢話的嘴巴：「那現在不打遊戲也可以吧，反正世界也不會因此出事。」

對方一翹屁股就知道要他想放什麼屁，阿爾弗雷德視線飄了飄，有些心不在焉──臭老頭，不管幾歲了都只是個流氓，說風是雨，想幹就幹。

「是，你的老二比較容易出事啦。」舔了舔對方的上唇作為小小的報復，阿爾弗雷德只是笑笑，乾脆在沙發上直接趴下，動手拉開對方的褲襠，將亞瑟仍未發硬的下半身含進嘴裡。

被溫熱的口腔包覆，亞瑟忍不住一聲長長的嘆息出口，兩人相識已久，阿爾弗雷德很清楚自己的敏感地帶在哪裡，龜頭下方被軟舌輕輕掃弄，激得他下腹一緊，忍不住扶住對方的頭，更是往自己的胯下壓去。

趕緊用手圈住亞瑟陰莖的根部以免自己被深喉，阿爾弗雷德生氣地往上一個瞪眼，卻感覺到自己嘴裡的陽具變得更加挺拔，他忍不住開口抱怨，含糊不清的吐氣噴灑在柱身，同時犬齒也搔刮著肉柱側面：「怎麼突然變得那麼興奮？」

我剛才想到了你小時候挑食的樣子。這種話要是說出來肯定會被阿爾弗雷德恥笑，但亞瑟確實是突然想起了過去那些或許帶有幻想的美好日子。溫情與性慾的交錯讓悖德感升騰而起，他忍不住將敏感的前端一直往柔軟頰肉上頂去，一個轉身跨上沙發，用腳掌頂住阿爾弗雷德的胯下。

突然的踩踏讓阿爾弗雷德驚訝出聲，卻反而將身體往上拱起，躲開了亞瑟的觸碰：「你這樣我、唔……不能專心舔啦。」

配合著手掌在陰莖根部和囊袋揉動的頻率，阿爾弗雷德交錯地舔吮著口中肉柱的頂端與側面，甚至刻意帶點力道地輕咬拉扯著龜頭下方的繫帶，他甚至在曾經穿環的地方反覆舔弄已然癒合之處，果然看見亞瑟難耐地皺起眉頭。

曾經也是很亂來的男人，怎麼變得那麼無趣啊。想要穿環的地方當然是敏感點，聽著亞瑟越來越急促的喘息，阿爾弗雷德反而感到有些無趣起來，他的視線掃過茶几，順手便趁亞瑟難耐閉眼時撈過馬克杯。

「什──你這家伙！」下體突如其來的冰涼感激得亞瑟猛然張開眼，下腹一陣抽搐，本還能再堅持上好一陣的陰莖斷斷續續射出白濁，鬆弛感開始湧入腦中，他瞇眼看著阿爾弗雷德刻意伸出舌頭，帶著壞笑讓他看見自己舌上的精液與冰塊：「日子不就是這樣過嗎？該玩就玩，該爽就爽。」

長期失眠加上高潮後的放鬆感讓亞瑟有些疲憊，他再次閉上雙眼，視線中最後看見的是阿爾弗雷德邊拿咖啡漱口邊傾身去抓遊戲手把的身影。

……我回去的機票是訂什麼時候？亞瑟被睡意干擾著而漸漸思緒模糊，他希望自己能夠記得，不論回程的機票買在何時，等等醒來時他都得去把時間改成最近的班機。

我還是感謝阿爾的，至少這讓我睡上一覺。亞瑟的最後一點意識停在這裡：至於等我意識清醒時，事情可就難說了。

※

以冷淡自持的神色來遮掩情緒，可說是亞瑟的慣常舉止。然而他如今卻已放棄這種無意義的故作姿態。特別是在他含蓄提出想要提前離開時，阿爾弗雷德露出瞭然又無所謂的表情時。

陰沉著表情連按手機，周遭劍橋的學生或學者們無一不對他投以自認隱晦的注目禮。不知是在驚訝於此人暴戾的眼神，還是驚訝於他能以如此快速的步伐邊走路邊敲打虛擬鍵盤。

亞瑟才沒心情回應路人的疑問，他只是專注在手機的通訊軟體交談中：『史蒂芬，把東西交出來。』

『你是指？』

『別裝傻，就是你先前跟我提過的那個。』亞瑟只是執著地記得「那個」的作用，至於那些可能替他帶來的危險，早就被他拋之於腦後。

有什麼所謂呢？反正地球不會毀滅啊。確實也是，過去那些垃圾們還以為蒸氣機會讓世界會垮了呢，結果還不是一個比一個更爽快地放棄圈羊改開紡織廠大賺英鎊。美國獨立那時，連他自己都以為真的要完蛋了，結果呢？他們每個人都活得挺好，不是人的兩個傢伙還能打砲，現在更是進步到曉得怎麼耍手段讓人早洩了。

所以他亂來一點又怎樣？作為一個時間洪流中的幽靈，胡作非為會帶來什麼後果嗎？亞瑟繼續穿過綠油油的草坪，往與古色古香的劍橋格格不入之處走去。對方傳來提問『你確定？』的訊息，他同樣沒有停頓地回應：『沒有比現在更加確定過。』

『你應該不會讓政府知道吧？』

『史蒂芬，如果你非要一個保證，是。』總算來到了霍金的個人實驗室，亞瑟沒有敲門，逕自推開門扉，看見正在大黑板前沉思的那位天才：「我不會讓任何人阻擋這個決定。」

『……我好奇是什麼使你忽略危險？』霍金座椅上的微電腦發出電子聲，他沒有太多表情，回應緩慢，但反倒讓亞瑟安下心來──即使問題如此尖銳：『我不認為時光旅行對你有意義。』

「你如何得知沒有？」亞瑟將手機收到口袋，環顧四周發現平日協助霍金的助手不在，他乾脆自己動手倒了杯水：「當然是因為連當下對我也毫無意義。如果離開時發生什麼危險，那不如說正是有趣之處。」

「更何況，你為何覺得我會有安全上的疑慮？」亞瑟拉過板凳落坐，不屑哼聲：「雖然我確實非人，但意志的傳遞難道不該比物質更加容易嗎。」

『所以我只和你細談過。』霍金的微電腦迅速回應，顯然他已經抓到亞瑟的思考模式：『我喜歡你的冒險精神。人類有時實在太過無趣。』

『──你作為時間應當能懂。』霍金無法靠自身表達出情緒，但從他的反應可以看出，此時的霍金正處於躍躍欲試的狀態：『推我過去吧，我和你說明。』

點頭表示同意，亞瑟推著霍金來到實驗室的暗門前，在霍金的解碼下啟動了那個連協助建構的研究員也不曉得作用為何的機器：『這依循了部份愛因斯坦的理論，還有我自己的解讀。』

駕駛艙的造型帶有一種復古的浪漫與直觀，亞瑟輕巧地坐了進去，聽著霍金比起說明更像是抒發的言語：『人們始終害怕著改變過去會傷害現在，真是不可理喻。』

「我個人覺得以人類的思考模式來說，這十分合理。」

『未經證實，何來合理？』霍金答道，機器與微電腦的連接，讓他親自啟動了這台未知的裝置：『誰曾經證明，殺死過去的自己、現在的自己就會消失？』

「我也無法替你證明。」亞瑟語帶揶揄，好奇地撫弄著眼前的儀表板，卻被電子音猛然制止：『別亂按，那是可攜式自爆鈕，最後手段。』

霍金與亞瑟四目相接，亞瑟發現那略帶扭曲的面容，此時自己竟從其中讀取到一絲笑意：『期待你替我帶回一些成果。』

「即使我的經驗無益人類？」

『仍是劃時代的一步，祝好運。』電腦上的進度讀條替兩人昭示著即將發生的事，霍金的人工聲音迴響在即將空無一人的室內：『意志就是第五維，因此我不替你定位。』

『想著……你最想去的地方。』

就像是突然被抽換掉電影的幀數，亞瑟與機艙瞬間消失於原地，彷彿那個地方從未有過什麼存在。

徒留桌上只喝了一口水的玻璃杯，證明這裡曾經有訪客蒞臨。

※

沒怎麼感覺到電影演出的速度或是失重感，當亞瑟再次推開艙門時，不意外地望向外頭那座令人懷念又眼熟的建築物──阿爾弗雷德的兒時故居。亞瑟檢查了下艙內，確認自己該攜帶的都準備萬全後，便輕巧跨出座艙，來到仍使用老式響鈴的大門前。

至少我替史蒂芬證明了第一件事，意志果真是世間的第五維。亞瑟敲響門鈴，等待著自遠而近的腳步聲，然後看見那令他懷念萬分的男孩出現在他眼前。

「亞瑟──是亞瑟？」阿爾弗雷德吃驚喊出聲音，逆光讓他看不清眼前的人，卻還是帶著肯定地撲進對方懷裡：「你不是後天才會來──嗯？亞瑟你沒帶點心？」

完全貼近了男人才發現事情不太對勁，阿爾弗雷德卻絲毫沒有危機意識，仍是將對方拉入玄關之內：「你的衣服怎麼了？應該說……亞瑟，你整個人都不太對勁？」

亞瑟發現只有親自回顧過往才能得知阿爾弗雷德也仍然存在著沒有被時間改變的部份，例如過於強悍的直覺，以及放鬆下來便會對自己十分隨便的態度。眼前的男孩正是十一二歲的模樣，勾住自己手臂的動作高度正好，讓亞瑟輕輕地撫了撫那頭閃耀的金髮：「阿爾，我們先坐下。我應該教過你要體諒遠道而來的客人？」

──雖然是另一種意義上的遠道而來。看著阿爾弗雷德乖順拉自己在舒適的椅子上坐下，正打算招呼女傭準備茶點時，亞瑟卻伸出手輕輕摀住了男孩的嘴：「不必喚人。我有只能對你說的事情。」

凝視阿爾弗雷德閃動著好奇的眼神，亞瑟忍不住放軟心態，露出這陣子以來的第一個真實笑意：「如你所見，我是亞瑟。但我是從很久、很久以後的時間來到這的。」

「……很久以後？你是很老的亞瑟嗎？」既然沒有女傭，阿爾弗雷德便自己起身拿了茶盤回來，雖然這個亞瑟好像不是他預想要到來的那位，也不妨礙他想要對亞瑟炫耀自己練習成果的心情。

看著阿爾弗雷德有些笨拙卻認真地沖泡紅茶，亞瑟心想這個孩子將來到底是在何時變成了只會喝即溶咖啡的小怪物，他雖然想要出手幫忙，卻在阿爾弗雷的瞪視下開心地收回：「是的，大概比現在的我老了好幾百歲左右。」

本來以為阿爾弗雷德應該會好奇又興奮地對自己追問，亞瑟卻發現男孩慢慢停止了手中的動作。他側頭望向阿爾弗雷德，發現對方正強忍著失落的表情。

「怎麼了？」亞瑟試圖想要找出癥結，卻不知該從何下手。有些尷尬的沉默蔓延，好一會兒才聽見阿爾弗雷德悶聲開口：「所以我幾百年後……也還是像現在一樣這麼小嗎？」

「什、什麼──你是指這點？」好不容易才反應過來這是自己改變甚少的外貌所導致的恐慌，亞瑟忍俊不住，還是順從心意將男孩一把摟進懷裡：「不會的！以後的你會長得很高，甚至比我還要高上不少。」

而且還會變得很胖。不打算說出這點來打擊孩子亟欲長大的夢想，亞瑟的下巴蹭著阿爾弗雷德頭頂的髮旋，總算聽見男孩轉憂為喜的聲音：「將來的我會變得很厲害嗎？」

「是世界的英雄喔。」

「那我變得能夠好好保護你了嗎？」

孩童還未變聲的嗓音帶有特別的柔軟與天真，亞瑟在視線之外咧了咧嘴，手掌規律拍著阿爾弗雷德的後背，帶著揶揄回答：「嗯……沒有耶。」

驚訝地推開亞瑟抬起頭來，阿爾弗雷德的表情帶有不解：「我不是世界的英雄嗎？」

「是啊，但我還沒有糟糕到需要你保護呢。」略略彎腰湊近阿爾弗雷德，亞瑟開玩笑似擠了擠眼，又再次若無其事地坐直身子，回到幾百年前的優雅模樣。

「也是啦。」覷了眼亞瑟，阿爾弗雷德低喃自語，伸出手想要打開餅乾罐的塞子：「畢竟你是亞瑟嘛，要我保護好像也很奇怪……但我們應該還是在一起吧？就像現在這樣？」

「是，就像現在這樣。」擔心阿爾弗雷德沒能控制好力道直接破壞了罐子，亞瑟接過玻璃罐，手指往旁邊一點，示意沖茶的精巧工作由阿爾弗雷德來進行。

呆呆望著亞瑟自然的動作，阿爾弗雷德突然笑了出來：「我們肯定還是在一起的！因為亞瑟你過了幾百年也沒有變啊！」

被提醒了才發現，原來自己不知不覺中就照著過去訓練阿爾弗雷德控制力道的做法分工，亞瑟也忍不住跟著拉起嘴角，雖然那試圖保持矜持的部分明顯到讓阿爾弗雷德笑得更開懷：「你知道的。不想改變的保守，正是英格蘭人的美德。」

「──但你還是有點變了。」視線因為思索而變得有些渙散，阿爾弗雷德似乎想要將記憶中的兄長與眼前偶爾露出柔軟表情的人相結合：「亞瑟不會……我是指，你會在這裡待多久呢？」

聽著阿爾弗雷德的欲言又止，亞瑟想了想，還是決定給出模稜兩可的答案：

「……我也不是非常清楚，但事情辦完前，我是不會回去的。」

「所以還是要回去啊……」有點失落地垂下眼瞼，阿爾弗雷德想起亞瑟最不喜歡自己這種扭捏的樣子，趕緊揉了揉臉頰，振作起精神對亞瑟微笑：「那這幾天如果有空的話，可以和我一起走走嗎？上次沒能參觀到的農場──呃、我是說，我可以帶你去農場玩、或是一起去騎馬什麼的！」

「好啊，事情並不緊急，我以你的安排為優先。」根本不存在什麼「事情」、也不記得什麼久遠的「上次」，亞瑟當然心安理得答應下來，順便將手中的餅乾塞進阿爾弗雷德的嘴裡，若有似無擦過指腹的滑嫩觸感，讓亞瑟瞇著眼將手指靠近唇邊，慢慢舔去上頭的碎屑。

「太好了，不是我要說──亞瑟，你來看我時從來沒這麼悠閒過！」而得到答覆的阿爾弗雷德根本沒有注意到，只是兀自開心地安排著行程：「等等先一起去市集買材料，然後晚上再一起做晚餐，和亞瑟睡前痛痛快快的聊天，反正明天不用早起趕船，接著先去農場牽馬，再帶著午餐去森林閒晃，傍晚去還馬時再讓亞瑟看我管理的麥田……要做的事情太多了！」

「等後天亞瑟也來了以後我們還可以一起做更多──唔？」嘴巴再次被亞瑟摀住，這次甚至被過分地捏住了唇瓣，阿爾弗雷德想要抬頭抗議，卻被亞瑟的眼神看得停下了話語。

「阿爾，你要記住。」手指帶點漫不經心地搓揉著男孩仍帶有圓潤感的雙唇，亞瑟慢慢俯身的動作如此清晰，他抵住男孩的額頭，四目相交的同時，嗓音輕柔卻又不容質疑：「或許會發生什麼不好的事。阿爾，可以的話，不要告訴亞瑟我的存在？」

「因為這個世界上的亞瑟只能有一個嗎？你們會出事？」幾乎要被蓊綠的雙眼帶入深淵，阿爾弗雷德沒有想要回答地自問，最後選擇用力抱住亞瑟，閉上雙眼遮蓋想像帶來的害怕淚水，男孩拼命點頭：「亞瑟要……陪著我！我不會告訴任何人的！」

「好男孩。」在阿爾弗雷德的額頭上輕輕一吻，亞瑟只是收拾起有些外露的情緒，牽起對方的小手：「我們這就去市集吧？完成那些你想和我一起做的事情。」

看著男孩破涕為笑，轉身就忘了自己曾經教導的禮儀，直率地衝到玄關旁穿鞋戴帽，亞瑟心想，歲月如此美好，可以的話，真不想碰見過去那個放著阿爾孤單一人的亞瑟‧愚蠢的‧柯克蘭。

否則，或許會發生什麼不好的事呢。

※

雖然說謊與敷衍可說是刻在亞瑟體內的天性，但這次他並未食言，完全依照阿爾弗雷德的希冀，一起在市集挑選許多新鮮的食材，將之變成難以分辨原狀的奇異料理後，再兩人你一口我一口地開心吃完。叮嚀著好動的阿爾弗雷德上床前還是要乖乖洗澡，亞瑟也很驚訝自己竟然還記得幾百年前對阿爾弗雷德說過的床邊故事，再次浸泡在男孩炙熱的體溫與眼光中，將當年與西班牙的海戰經歷編造成一個青年水手的勇敢冒險，和阿爾弗雷德在睡夢中揚起風帆。

胸口溫暖的肉體令人戀棧，昨夜黏膩親密的感受讓亞瑟十分不願意接受隔日的到來。他有些心不甘情不願地起床，白日明亮爽朗的氛圍不若晚上的些許曖昧，亞瑟挑眉，無奈任由阿爾弗雷德替自己挑選騎裝，再一同跨上馬匹馳騁林間。

「太──開心了！」時日不長卻已練就不錯的騎術，彷彿在廣闊的大地奔馳就是骨子裡的天性，阿爾弗雷德靈敏地翻身下馬，運動與日曬替他的雙頰帶來了健康的潮紅：「已經很久、很久沒有和你這樣四處郊遊！」

發現阿爾弗雷德正用期待的眼神看著自己，亞瑟偏頭作想，和阿爾弗雷德一道將馬兒牽進農場，也順勢拍了拍阿爾弗雷德的肩膀：「你的騎術沒有荒廢，射擊也很不錯。為了今天努力練習過？」

自己尋求表揚的渴望竟被順利接收，阿爾弗雷德忍不住嘴角的歡喜，欣然點頭。亞瑟教導的事物，他每一項都認真練習，卻總是找不到能夠表現的機會。認識的時間越來越長，相聚的時間卻越來越短，阿爾弗雷德幾乎快要想不起上次和亞瑟一起痛快地玩樂是什麼時候。

但絕對不會比今天更快樂的。阿爾弗雷德拉著亞瑟，高聲地和拾穗的婦人打著招呼：「莉亞、我們回來了！幫你獵了兔子喔！」

「阿爾這麼厲害？謝謝你。」微胖的婦人先是擁抱一下阿爾弗雷德，接過兔子後又和亞瑟含笑示意，她請身邊的男子協助牽走馬兒，自己則領著兩人走進農舍：「麵包剛烤好出爐，你們可以順便帶一些回去。」

對於正在發育的男孩，活動後的飢餓感確實無法只靠三餐補足，手中的麵包白胖鬆軟，甫拿到手，阿爾弗雷德便忍不住大大咬下一口，莉亞笑望阿爾弗雷德孩子氣的舉動，卻沒等到自己預期中的開心反應。

「怎麼了呢？」一時竟有些懷疑起自己的手藝，莉亞彎腰湊近男孩：「不喜歡？」

「不……不是這樣的。」疑惑地看看手中的麵包，又再次咬了口咀嚼幾下，阿爾弗雷德的表情有些迷惘：「原來麵包不是黑黑的也很好吃……」

好幾秒後莉亞才懂得阿爾弗雷德的意思，她帶著揶揄笑意的眼神移向在阿爾身後一臉尷尬的亞瑟，對亞瑟手藝的程度立刻瞭然於心。

「我、我會再練習的。」其實剛才看見烤盤時，亞瑟才想起馬鞍袋中還有今早自己順手帶上的麵包，但那確實「黑黑的」食物，在阿爾弗雷德這麼一說之下，實在是不好意思再回去拿了。

阿爾弗雷德此時才發現莉亞視線膠著的位置，他轉頭看見亞瑟的表情，這才發現自己好像說了什麼不太對勁的話，他三兩口將手中的麵包吞下，臉上的侷促不安持續好一陣子後，他還是毅然決然拉住亞瑟的手臂，和莉亞告別後拖著兄長一路往馬廄走去。

搞不太懂阿爾弗雷德的動作，亞瑟只是因為配合孩童的步伐而踉蹌地跟在一旁，直到阿爾弗雷德歉疚地開口：「我想起來了。亞瑟今天也有帶麵包的。」

「可是黑黑的……」

「黑黑的也很好吃。」和亞瑟一起往馬廄裡頭走去，阿爾弗雷德的眼神閃爍著認真：「那是亞瑟做──唔！」

雖然對於阿爾弗雷德再次投射而來的「又摀住我的嘴！」埋怨眼神有些無奈，但亞瑟和專心起來就瞻前不顧後的阿爾弗雷德不同。

他可是聽見了馬廄深處有人在說話呢。

誰會在裡面？感到疑惑的亞瑟一個眼神拋出，阿爾弗雷德會意，兩人放輕腳步，悄悄地從馬廄的側面繞了出去。

「……是法斯瑪，莉亞的女兒。」阿爾側耳仔細聽了聽，悄悄地貼在亞瑟的耳朵邊回應著，熱氣吹拂著亞瑟的耳朵，那些高高低低的呻吟亞瑟不用看也知道發生什麼，只覺得阿爾弗雷德的動作堪稱撩撥，他嚥下喉頭的唾液，眼神有些暗沉。

阿爾弗雷德卻按捺不住好奇心，忍不住偷偷從馬廄棚板的縫隙中望了進去。亞瑟看著阿爾弗雷德因為驚訝而漸漸漲紅的臉，握著自己的手掌體溫升高又冒著細汗，忍不住起了惡戲之意，慢慢靠近在阿爾弗雷德的耳邊，低啞出聲：「阿爾，壞孩子才會偷看？」

無聲倒抽了一口氣，差點驚叫出聲，阿爾弗雷德轉頭怒瞪亞瑟，但同時迅速擴散至耳後頸項的紅暈，在亞瑟眼裡只是讓瞪視徒增幾分可愛而已。阿爾弗雷德氣得甩開對方轉身跑走，亞瑟無奈跟上，只覺得此時阿爾弗雷德產生的彆扭簡直是種久違的親暱，他邁步追趕，猜測今天自己大概會被尷尬的男孩冷淡以對整個晚上。

而也不得不說，漫長時光的相處，確實讓亞瑟對於阿爾弗雷德──特別是幼年期的對方──有著足夠的了解，足以讓他用包容的目光看著阿爾弗雷德如何規避自己的視線，以及因為被識破與調侃而產生的緊張與沉默。

亞瑟‧柯克蘭唯一錯估的是自己的記憶力。

當他看到以為整夜都不會和自己接觸的阿爾弗雷德，此時竟無措站在房間床邊坐立難安時，他訝異地挑了挑眉：「我以為你今天晚上都不想理我呢。」

「因為亞瑟你惡……你沒有遵守優秀紳士的良好禮儀。」硬是轉換成比較英格蘭修辭的指控，話語反倒變得有些顛三倒四起來，阿爾弗雷德苦惱蹙眉，最後還是放棄一直以來努力學習的社交辭令，即使害羞不已也鼓起勇氣直率開口：

「我……想知道今天法斯瑪他們在做什麼。」

「嗯？」立刻理解到這是青春期將至的必然環節，亞瑟在心中玩味了會兒男孩的性好奇，這才悠哉詢問：「你希望我教你？」

「是你說過會教我──幾百年前！」委屈地喊出聲，阿爾弗雷德用力坐在床上，用毯子將自己裹了起來，彷彿就能因此佇立起心靈的堅強、阻斷對亞瑟的依賴：

「我、我有一次起床的時候，下面……很、很硬又很痛，後來還有東西……漏出來。我問了你，你說──」

「──『哪天你清醒著硬起來，又覺得臉紅心跳，再來找我教你』。」這才想起自己曾對阿爾弗雷德說過的話，亞瑟的記憶湧現，恍然大悟。

──但如果沒有記錯，阿爾弗雷德自此從未找自己詢問過第二次這方面的事情。

玩味勾起嘴角，亞瑟在心裡嗤笑似地問候了聲史蒂芬，長腳一跨上床，直接連同毯子和男孩圈在懷裡：「抱歉，是我不好，時間的河流太長，總會沖刷掉一些東西。」

「絕對不是忘記和你的承諾。」輕吻了阿爾弗雷德的額角，亞瑟的手沿著邊緣伸入了毯子中：「我會教你。但你也得當個好學生……阿爾，回答我，你剛才硬了？」

「我沒……我……」感覺亞瑟的手正隔著睡褲似有若無揉弄，阿爾弗雷德不太能夠專心，雖然想要下意識地否認，卻又害怕被亞瑟發現撒謊的懲罰，最後只是閉口不語，幾不可見點了點頭。

但亞瑟卻沒有放過對方的意思，他的手指一次又一次從外滑過男孩尚且稚嫩的陰莖，享受手中物事漸漸勃起的過程：「乖，告訴我。你剛才吃晚餐時就硬了？」

「只、只有一點點……」被撩撥得忍受不住，阿爾弗雷德被陌生的快感玩弄得忍不住喘了口氣，尾音卻因為亞瑟突然伸進褲子內的手而猛然拔高變調：「你的手、嗚、好痛……亞瑟，我好痛……」

抓著根部輕輕抖動著柱體，亞瑟對阿爾弗雷德的耳根吹了口氣：「這不是痛，這是舒服。」

「已經變得非常硬了呢。阿爾，這就是勃起。」不顧對方的抵抗，亞瑟一手圈住阿爾弗雷德，一手掀開了遮羞的毛毯：「為什麼害羞？這都是正常的事，你得看仔細點，將來才能自己處理。」

「你應該清楚，有些事情我不喜歡教你第二次吧？」

亞瑟的口氣帶有已經許久沒有顯露、自上而下的傲慢，感覺到男孩因此安靜下來，他才露出滿意的神情，繼續動作：「如果將來又因為什麼原因硬了，就先這樣輕輕套弄自己。」

「別太用力，那會讓你受傷。」口氣一本正經，和過去指點馬術或是射擊沒有兩樣，亞瑟的手卻完全不是那麼回事，幾乎是直白地教導了阿爾弗雷德何謂情色之意，阿爾弗雷德感覺就像是有根針反覆刺痛著自己的後頸，亞瑟說話的嗓音與平常無異卻讓自己頭皮發麻，下腹沉墜的狀況簡直就像是……晚餐貪吃過於痠脹的感受，偏偏這些不快的反應全數疊加時，竟讓他還想要得更多。

「怎、麼會、啊……這樣……？」阿爾弗雷德緊揪著亞瑟的手像是攀住浮木的溺水者，而他確實也正沉浸在初次潛入的慾望海洋中：「我感覺很奇怪……哈、但好舒服……又痛？」

亞瑟聽著阿爾弗雷德被快感支解的胡言亂語莞爾不已，繼續配合口中的對各個部位的說明及敏感程度的確認，亞瑟的手一一走過還不是很明顯垂墜的雙球、搔刮著尚無毛髮的根部，又滑過勃起的陰莖側面，著迷似地碰觸僅淺淺浮現的血管。

「等你長大了，這裡就會退去……到時你試著碰碰裡面，會更舒服的。」亞瑟的指尖巡禮最後來到了柱頭，拉扯住沒有全部褪去的包皮上下滑動著。他記憶中的初次性交是發生在阿爾弗雷德成年之後，因此對於這些稚嫩的表徵，他顯得興趣勃勃，並且難以理解自己過去怎會忽略諸多誘導的可能性，任由機會白白逝去。

「但現在你還這麼小，先這麼弄著就可以了……來。」這麼可愛的阿爾弗雷德，讓床上老手的亞瑟也差點把持不住完全勃起，他眨了眨眼，牽過阿爾弗雷德的手覆在他自身小小的青芽上，

「亞瑟！」即使對於性事未熟也無礙自瀆產生的羞恥之心，阿爾弗雷德的手被帶著在自己的下身前後擼動，他真正意義地理解到自己敏感而有反應的位置在哪裡，雖然明白這不過就是知識實踐的過程，阿爾弗雷德仍對和亞瑟一起狎玩自身感到既害羞又興奮。他甚至發現亞瑟的手指正按壓著自己後穴與前柱間的區塊，那彷彿像個開關一樣，瞬間讓所有好的壞的想法都化作衝擊腦門的快感。

發現阿爾弗雷德自顧自地陷入高潮後的失神，完全沒注意自己初次依靠自慰射精的白濁正灑滿兩人的雙手，亞瑟的手指繼續透過會陰按摩著阿爾弗雷德的前列腺以延續高潮的餘韻，神色帶有顯著的快意。即使沒有完全勃起射出的動作，方才讓男孩噴精的行為也已經在亞瑟的腦內製造了一次小小的高潮。

或許他無意間找到了完成命題的答案。亞瑟一下又一下地磨蹭著阿爾弗雷德的頸窩，在依偎中愉悅作想。

※

亞瑟．柯克蘭的靴底在地板上踏出聲響，他跨開步伐在寬大的單人椅前坐下，瞇眼覷著眼前應當一如過往乖巧的弟弟，感到些許不對勁。

「……你起晚了？沒時間叫女傭替你整理？」一手的手指在頭上優雅地劃出個圈，另一手則輕巧勾起阿爾弗雷德放在面前的骨瓷茶杯，亞瑟啜飲紅茶的動作，和另一個亞瑟幾乎沒有兩樣：「紳士以整齊的外表傳達內心的嚴謹。」

「啊！」反射性壓了壓翹起的髮尾，又發現這樣的動作對亞瑟而言實在稱不上得體，阿爾弗雷德趕緊恢復成端正的坐姿：「對不起……我下次不會再犯的。」

讓亞瑟的表情成功轉成滿意的訊號，男孩暗自在心中鬆了口氣。雖說是要保護亞瑟的祕密而請女傭這段時間都盡量不要出入，但自己因為失去照看而鬆懈也是事實，既然阿爾弗雷德目標是成為一名能夠保護亞瑟的男子漢，自當不會推託犯下的錯誤。

將湧到喉頭的哈欠拼命吞回去，昨夜的神秘探索令阿爾弗雷德幾乎整晚無法成眠。全然忘記自己原本的預想是和亞瑟同床共枕，繼續聽完那尚未完結的航海冒險，男孩只是帶著赤紅的臉龐落荒而逃──他根本不敢告訴亞瑟，在那之後他又偷偷摸摸地自己做了一次，雖然依舊舒服，卻缺少些許刺激與曖昧的感覺，反而讓他悵然若失起來。

「阿爾？」感覺阿爾弗雷德似乎心不在焉，亞瑟蹙眉開口，他和弟弟之間隔了一個海洋，在聚少離多的前提下，阿爾弗雷德很少會對彼此的相處如此不專注。

「沒事……我在反省自己。」罪惡感再次加深，阿爾弗雷德甩了甩頭，重新振作：「亞瑟這次會待多久呢？」

「我也不是非常清楚，但事情辦完前，我是不會回去的。」發現自己的回答讓眼前的男孩展露明顯的笑容，亞瑟也對此感到滿意：「最近過得好嗎？」

「一切都很好。」眨眨眼睛，阿爾弗雷德還是忍住了一些亞瑟可能不會真正明白的笑意，認真地想要把最近的喜悅都分享給亞瑟：「我又長高了一些，騎術也變得更好了……和、嗯，和朋友一起去森林玩，還獵到兔子！」

「……很開心聽到你這麼有活力，但禮儀和政治的訓練，也請不要忘記。」眼神有上一瞬間的停頓，亞瑟難以言喻自己油然而生的挑剔之心，或許就像是在家裡屋簷下的燕子窩，鎮日總覺得嘈雜，一旦搬離了卻又顯得令人感覺倍受冷落。

男孩的臉頰如蘋果般紅潤，以及漸漸抽高的身形，四肢卻仍帶有一些孩童特徵的肥軟。這是他親手栽培的樹苗，即便自己無法控制它的型態，又怎能容許他人的修剪。思及至此，亞瑟的口氣也不由自主地變得冷淡：「多注意些，不要忘記人類與意志的差距。」

他從不對阿爾弗雷德大聲斥罵。矜持而冷漠的訓誡已經足以維持兩人的教養關係。

亞瑟彷彿沒有知覺到自己並未造訪多久，他起身指示僕役將帶來的禮物與阿爾弗雷德住居的女傭進行交接，感覺到男孩的眼神正一瞬不移地黏著在身上，他不明顯地彎彎嘴角，卻覺得為著阿爾弗雷德的懈怠，自己應當給予正確的反應。因此他僅是視而不見，大掌輕拍了阿爾弗雷德不過幾秒，便收回整理起自己的領巾：「我先去巡視一下這裡的狀況，之後再回來。」

或許是因為一直沒有呼喊女傭進來的關係，壁爐的火焰可能有點轉小，阿爾弗雷德雙手交握在背後暗地搓揉替自己取暖，並對著亞瑟點點頭：「我明白。如果有什麼問題，歐文都知道細節。」

將自己的政務管家交給了亞瑟，阿爾弗雷德和兄長一個擁抱後，目送著對方再次離開了這個空間。

那麼，該先預備晚餐的，必須立刻請女傭處理好菜單才行。阿爾弗雷德並不確定亞瑟是否願意在緊湊的行程中花費時間和自己一起料理──這並非絕對，但先前也曾因為時間匆忙而請廚娘代勞過。已經習慣亞瑟來去匆匆的阿爾弗雷德正想喚來助手，卻聽見玄關的門鈴再次作響。

忘記什麼了？阿爾弗雷德趕緊上前開門，看見亞瑟正站在門口，沒等自己的招呼便兀自走進了屋內。阿爾弗雷德沒來得及將問題問出口，就被彎腰蹲下的亞瑟抱住。本以為並未產生的失落感，像是被封於冰塊中無人可知，卻在熱暖的體溫中漸漸融化而露出。

「我該說對不起？」知道自己即將現身，因此只是在屋外小園內忍耐寒風吸菸取暖，觀察屋內狀況準備伺機而動的亞瑟，選擇在此時環抱阿爾弗雷德，口氣輕鬆的問句反倒難得不讓人尷尬。

「……你只是太忙了。」自亞瑟的胸口抬起頭，阿爾弗雷德並沒有選擇哭泣作為表達，只是視線飄忽了好一陣子，見亞瑟耐心地等待自己，才飛快地在兄長的臉頰上碰了下，露出靦腆的笑意：「你還會陪著我嗎？」

柔軟的觸感彷彿像是把鑰匙，亞瑟體內的某種東西被解開了桎梏，蜂擁而出。他雙手抱起阿爾弗雷德，親暱地直接吻住對方淡色的嘴唇，舌頭快速地在阿爾弗雷德的口腔中掃上一圈後離開，亞瑟瞇起眼，看見阿爾的眼角泛著點水光，輕輕喘氣配上有些驚訝無措的表情，顯得十足可愛。

兩人沉默對視，阿爾弗雷德像是受到驚嚇般突然打了個嗝，空氣中的氛圍霎時一頓，然後亞瑟和阿爾弗雷德同時笑了出來。

拍著男孩背部的手是如此溫柔，腳步卻沒有停下地往房間走去，在阿爾弗雷德的視線與接觸之外，亞瑟的下體已經硬挺勃起，神色卻是情慾與嘲諷混合而成的複雜。

他想，過去自己怎麼會如此蠢笨呢，既對自身的傲慢狂妄毫無自知，又不懂得真正的忍耐為何物。

但亞瑟知道，這次的自己不會再搞錯任何事情。

被親吻誘發的情慾差點就要讓亞瑟在起居間直接出手，但他還是選擇將阿爾弗雷德帶到了臥室，亞瑟沒有忘記這時候的阿爾弗雷德還是那個未經人事的小傢伙，他並不想讓對方因為受到驚嚇而卻步。

「亞瑟？」聽見阿爾弗雷德詢問卻不質疑的語氣，亞瑟只是直接拉住對方的手，抵在自己的襠部上：「阿爾弗雷德……我們繼續昨晚的？」

被亞瑟以從未聽過的闇啞嗓音呼喊全名，阿爾弗雷德的臉頰瞬間脹紅，顯然金髮男孩已經在實踐之中漸漸掌握了色情與欲望的具象：「你、你……」

你好硬。聽見這三個字被阿爾弗雷德低喃出口，亞瑟的眼角染上刻意的引誘，這使得他作為教育者的臉龐竟顯得既正經又挑逗：「和我對你說的相同……清醒的時候心跳加速，下面開始發硬……我想你已經懂了？」

曖昧地抓著阿爾弗雷德的手在胯下揉撫，亞瑟沒有催促，而等待也給予了他甜美的回報。阿爾弗雷德目不轉睛地看著自己明顯帶著肉感的手在對方的隱私之處上下動作，他沒有多做思考，直覺地說出了自己的反應：「怎麼辦……我覺得、我也……」

「那不是壞事，我們……可以一起。」順勢倒在床舖上，亞瑟側躺抱著阿爾弗雷德，體態的差距讓男孩的下體正好蹭著亞瑟的腹部，他貼著阿爾弗雷德的耳朵引導著對方，同時也舔吻著那可愛潔白的耳廓：「你還沒學會吧？法斯瑪對那個男孩做的事……」

想起昨晚和亞瑟一起做的事情確實與自己在馬廄看到的不同，阿爾弗雷德羞赧地點點頭，任由亞瑟將自己轉了個方向，那硬挺腫脹的股間正對著自己的眼，鼻尖聞到的是前液散發的特有腥味，一時聞來竟像是梔子花開的香氣。

「模仿我，你能學會的。」解開男孩的短褲，亞瑟從內褲中掏出因為勃起而有些變大的陰莖，試探性地碰了碰前端，聽見阿爾弗雷德驚喘的同時，便將它放進嘴裡，亞瑟幾下不太用力的吸吮像是催促，他也在一陣子後感覺到自己的下體進入了一個溫熱的所在。

男孩未發育完成的陰莖不大，亞瑟輕易就能以粗糙的舌面將之舔上一輪，暫時吐出口中物事，亞瑟感覺到下身也被賣力舔吻著，衝擊腦部的舒適感讓他忍不住一邊替阿爾弗雷德手淫，一邊出聲指導：「……就是這樣，手和嘴一起，你也看過吧？法斯瑪的作法……對、就是那裡，頂端的下方……」

學習亞瑟的動作解開男人的褲頭，阿爾弗雷德看著眼前與自己截然不同的猙獰巨物愣了會兒，才在舒緩的快感中同樣將男人的陽具放入口中，比起自己大上數倍的陰莖有點難以全數吞入，他只能聽從亞瑟的命令手口並用地刺激已經褪去包皮而露出的冠狀溝，又或者是搔抓根部代表成熟男性的毛髮，並且驚嘆於這些專屬於男人的象徵。

我將來也會變成這樣嗎？一旦意識到這點，阿爾弗雷德對於眼前的肉莖又更是多了幾分興趣，他回想著昨天的經驗，用兩隻手包覆捧起陰莖下的囊帶晃動抓捏，亞瑟突然加重的喘息就像是獎賞，阿爾弗雷德更是認真地收縮臉頰吸弄龜頭。

「阿爾……你自己又弄過了吧？手勢、變得很熟練呢。」越發投入的他突然聽見身後傳來的問話，嚇得停止了動作，卻又礙於兩人側躺的姿勢難以看見亞瑟的表情，他的嘴裡還含著對方的陰莖，一時竟不知道該繼續舔還是該吐出來回話，只能輕輕點頭表示肯定。

他在技巧上的煩惱並未持續多久，亞瑟就已善盡指導者責任親身示範。他用舌頭將陰莖推往臉頰的一側擠壓：「好男孩，你總是認真得令我欣喜。」雖然話語發音仍顯含糊，但說話的吐氣與牙齒的搔刮讓阿爾弗雷德全身發顫，腦中的一切意識都被攪成黏糊的奶油濃湯，他只知道下意識地模仿亞瑟動作前後擺動頭部，讓熱燙的肉柱在自己的嘴中抽插。

如果現在是一般的口交體位，應該就能看見男孩含著自己的陰莖上覷點頭的表情了。亞瑟多少感覺有點遺憾，但一想到阿爾弗雷德幼小的嘴正努力吞吃著自己的下體，他就忍不住更加血脈賁張，最後一絲理智用來記掛著不能太過急躁讓阿爾弗雷德翻臉不認，亞瑟僅是小幅地配合阿爾弗雷德的頻率擺動腰身，然後將慾望轉而放在口中勃起出水的青芽上。

男孩尚未長大的陰莖尺寸較小，實在很難想像將來變成比自己還大的巨根。但亞瑟也只是暗自一笑，再大也不過就是在自己的插幹下拿來噴精用而已，現在嬌小的尺寸反倒令人充滿探索興趣，亞瑟輕易便能將它含到根底，調整了頭頸的角度，亞瑟甚至用吞嚥的方式，以咽喉擠壓著敏感的前端。

「──哈、啊？什麼、什麼東西……！」感覺到自己的陰莖根部被嘴唇緊緊錮住磨蹭，尚未被毛髮覆蓋保護的部份已經十分敏感，前端突然一陣難以言喻的強烈吸力，阿爾弗雷德感覺自己的下半身酥麻不已，熟悉的感覺如潮水沖刷著神經，他意識到自己射精的同時，才猛然想起陰莖此時正在亞瑟的嘴裡。

「亞瑟！」尷尬取代了高潮的鬆懈，阿爾弗雷德還來不急翻身確認亞瑟是不是吃到了自己的精液，他就被整個抱起跪坐在亞瑟的雙腿間，沒看到亞瑟的嘴邊有什麼東西，但對方正在吞嚥的動作已經說明了一切。

方才精液直衝喉嚨，亞瑟無法也沒什麼抗拒的念頭，自然便咽了下去。吞精早就是家常便飯的他一臉無所謂，抬頭卻看見阿爾弗雷德惴惴不安的無言樣子，忍不住笑出來：「精液吃下去也沒事的。」

「但是，」出於愧疚，阿爾弗雷德對於亞瑟又抓著自己的手套弄彼此陰莖的動作沒有阻止，好半天才克服自己覺得下體出來的東西都與小便算是同等級的聯想，低聲開口：「但是我還沒吃到亞瑟的……」

「謝謝，這你不用擔心。」雖然很想認真告訴眼前被保護得宛若白紙、正要學習一切性慾知識的孩子，吃精液這種事情誰也沒規定要禮尚往來，但亞瑟最後還是決定，這種時刻與其如此掃興，還不如正經八百地說些葷話，反正阿爾弗雷德本來也就只會跟自己做，性教育知識說什麼也不會有太大差別：「因為我會射在你的裡面。」

「裡面？」照著亞瑟的示意，阿爾弗雷德繼續握著自己的下體慢慢撫慰，直接體會何謂不反應期；此時亞瑟寬大的掌心直接捧住了自己的雙臀，手指試探性拉扯後穴旁的肌肉，嚇得阿爾弗雷德全身緊繃地瞪視亞瑟：「你說的裡面是──」

「就是這裡。」怎麼可能沒想到阿爾弗雷德會有抗拒，對於那裡難以容納成人這點，亞瑟自當不會掉以輕心，卻完全沒有放棄的意思。一手撈過放在床頭櫃上的護手油膏，他輕輕蹭著阿爾弗雷德的臉頰，動作未停、卻始終在男孩的耳邊出言安撫：

「我們當時沒有看完……但那之後，男孩就會這樣子對待女孩。把陰莖放進溫暖的地方……兩邊都會很舒服的，我保證。」

「可、可是我不是女──」感覺到手指正挾帶油膏慢慢在穴口徘徊，阿爾弗雷德害怕得忍不住收縮後方，前面的手卻仍然沒有放開，持續滑動的動作讓他得到了亞瑟落在耳垂上的一個輕咬：「不是女孩子也可以的。」

「對……就是這樣，摸摸你的前面，放鬆點。」與阿爾弗雷德面對面坐著，亞瑟的手指緩慢卻堅定地拓展對成人來說有點窄小的後穴，他先是放入一根指尖，沒有過深探索，而是在穴口一次又一次屈指擴張，讓指甲的搔刮維持在情趣而非傷害的程度。

入口處的神經多而敏感，在一次又一次的摳挖中阿爾弗雷德竟從平日只是解決生理需求的地方感受到些許快感，充分的滋潤沒有造成太多疼痛，亞瑟的頻率也不急躁，足夠和緩的衝擊讓他仍有一絲神智，甚至開始配合著後方動作的頻率一下一下地用掌心搓揉著陰莖頂端。

欣賞阿爾弗雷德未覺自身沈浸快感痴態的表演，亞瑟同樣沾染情慾的嘴角勾起微笑。他的手指在讓男孩嚐到甜頭後繼續挺入，另一手本想從皮夾夾層找出保險套──他可不想用什麼古老的羊腸膜──，卻在摸上外套口袋的瞬間，又被阿爾弗雷德的低吟給拉了回來。

最糟還能怎樣呢？衛生？愛滋？亞瑟不再多想，兩手指頭一起伸入了男孩的體內，四處按壓尋找最能夠體內按摩前列腺之處，果然不用太久，就找到那個隔著腸壁能按壓到腺體的位置，阿爾弗雷德被攻擊的猝不及防，一聲驚喘後，手掌漸漸滴落稀薄的液體。他還只是個年幼的孩子，經過這兩日的多次射精，陰囊中早就沒有太多庫存，如今高潮射出的，多半只是被刺激而出的前列腺液而已。

即使如此，阿爾弗雷德仍在已經有點發疼的下體經驗到高潮的快感。男孩射精後的迷濛眼神帶有對亞瑟十分有用的不自知誘惑，亞瑟也如每次被與阿爾弗雷德相關之事沖昏頭般，以指頭扒開被自己攪弄濕軟的後穴，將陰莖漸漸挺入。

感覺到自己身後逐漸脹滿的異物感，阿爾弗雷德無師自通地喘著氣放鬆下身，好讓對方的陽具得以進入。經過了幾次的高潮與亞瑟的開拓，他並未感到過多的痛苦，只是那種難以言喻的酸脹，還是讓他忍不住低嗚出聲：「唔！好、好奇怪……」

「那是舒服──我要動了。」沒有給對方太多思考的機會，亞瑟下身一挺，幼小的身軀無法容納所有的他，陰莖仍有一節露在體外，亞瑟抓住阿爾弗雷德的手握住剩餘的部份撫弄，自己則是向上挺胯，漸進地在阿爾弗雷德濕軟的內部挺動。

被亞瑟調整的姿勢讓阿爾弗雷德全身重心都落在兩人相連之處，造成的深入感幾乎要讓自己感覺被捅穿，但心理的幻想與恐懼反倒加深了身體的快感，體內倒稜狀的龜頭在抽出時明顯地壓迫了後穴內的敏感點，亞瑟甚至變本加厲地接手撫慰他前端受到冷落的半勃陰莖，阿爾弗雷德的呻吟瞬間拔高：「不……哈、不行！」

「好痛、沒有了……前面、沒有了……」眼淚撲簇落下，亞瑟在身上造成的悅樂和疼痛讓阿爾弗雷德不知該如何反應，他在模糊的視線中望向亞瑟，看見對方皺眉咬牙的神情，充滿對自己的攻擊性及慾望，他只能斷續抽泣喘息，感覺自己在每一下撞擊後被拋得越來越高：「亞瑟！我痛……好痛……」

亞瑟湊上前舔去阿爾弗雷德的眼淚，下身的兇猛卻沒有停止的意思，反倒刻意往前列腺的位置頂去，他知道阿爾弗雷德恐怕已經無法再射出什麼東西了，但這正是他所希冀的。男孩的經驗稀少，因此更是要用一些外在的手段讓他進入前奏，才能賦予他前所未見的高潮體驗。

從此以後除了我，誰也不能讓他硬起來。視角的轉變讓亞瑟看見半掩門縫外那雙陰沉的綠眼睛，差點就要忍不住笑出來。

說什麼出外視察，他實在太過清楚自己那種虛情假意欲拒還迎，等著別人遞上階梯才願意走下台的傲慢技倆了。

在阿爾弗雷德的頸窩留下標記的咬痕，懷中可愛的男孩四肢正微微抽搐顫抖，喘息聲斷續得更為明顯，彷彿是被勒緊脖子的垂死天鵝，再也支撐不住自己，阿爾弗雷德直接攤倒在亞瑟的胸前，連口涎也不能控制地點點滑落。感覺到身處的後穴一陣絞緊，亞瑟也毫不客氣地射精在阿爾弗雷德體內，握住對方陰莖的手沒有承接到什麼液體，阿爾弗雷德經歷了人生第一次的乾性高潮。

也不管誰能看到或是看不到，亞瑟只是轉了個方向將阿爾弗雷德高潮後的神態與痕跡遮掩住，除了臉上得意與可惡的笑容，什麼也沒有留給外頭的亞瑟‧柯克蘭。

直接拉過被子蓋住昏過去也在嗚噎的阿爾弗雷德，亞瑟沒在意自己的裸體遭人注目──他想目前唯一的觀眾也不會在意，只是翻身下床，在床邊撈起了方才性愛中隨意褪去的長褲，連內褲也懶得尋找便直接套上。

沒穿內褲的感覺還真妙，現代的褲子布料實在有夠粗糙。似乎在回想那些遙遠過去中是否有過沒穿內褲的時期，同時赤腳跨步走出門外的亞瑟，看見陰沉的自己，下意識就嘲諷似地咧了咧嘴：「你還記得沒穿內褲的感覺嗎？」

亞瑟萬萬沒想到眼前的自己一開口就是如此不知所以然的問題，他冷漠的臉上閃過愕然，卻在對方聳肩時又燃起更深的怒火：「你耍我？」

「沒有，我耍自己？」用反問讓對方明白答案就是「沒有」，亞瑟突然覺得內褲什麼的，有沒有穿或許馬上也變得不太重要，他不再繼續這個話題，掩上門扉示意要和自己交談的亞瑟一同前往不會打擾阿爾弗雷德的地方：「你還需要知道什麼？」

亞瑟盯著宛若鏡射的提問者，這男人與自己長得一模一樣，全身上下卻透露出一股意興闌珊。他光是看見對方相同的容貌，又想起今日阿爾弗雷德的不對勁與方才兩人令自己咬牙切齒的行為，大概也沒什麼不明白的亞瑟差點要從後腰掏槍，好不容易使勁捏緊了手，這才硬生生忍住：「你來這裡到底是為了什麼？」

「我也想你是問這個。」只想著要怎麼教訓人，恐怕不會想問問阿爾弗雷德怎麼會答應和自己上床吧？亞瑟嗤笑，轉身撇頭，一個眼神讓對方跟上，也沒穿鞋便直接帶著亞瑟來到了庭園：「我是未來的你，你應該能從記憶判斷。」

你從未有過回到過去的經驗，因此我必然是來自未來的你。亞瑟像是嘲笑似地補充解釋，換來了一句低啞憤怒的「別把我當傻子」，才心滿意足地來到了自己的時空座艙前。他沒急著說明來意，只是順手將口袋中的菸抽出一根，既不和另一人共享、也毫無點燃的意思：「但老實說我也不記得自己年輕時是否看過未來的自己，這總歸是個無解的命題。」

「你到底幾歲了？」被對方欲言又止的話語搔弄得不耐至極，亞瑟從未想過要在自己身上耗費這麼多耐心：「我怎麼會變成這麼拖拖拉拉的人。」

「也不過就比你老上幾百歲而已。但要是說到拖拉……可就比不上你了。」亞瑟低眉，語調中的惡意與平淡的表情呈現出鮮明對比，卻也間接證明這是一個慣於將釋放惡意當作日常生活的男人：「真是感謝柯克蘭先生的踟躕猶豫。」

「──你！」在阿爾弗雷德的事情上被如此意有所指，亞瑟憤怒地拉高聲音，想要動手的瞬間卻又想起這是未來的自己。他說不清楚對於眼前的自己究竟作何感想，一方面難以置信在未來自己會變成如此令人厭惡的傢伙，一方面卻又不可否認地看見太多與自己相似的地方，例如那些毫無道理的不可一世，或是無法承認屈居劣勢的自尊。

這種自我相對的奇異場景，對亞瑟而言宛如糾纏打結的毛線，他得在傷害自己好出口惡氣與忍氣吞聲卻能保護自己之間進行抉擇，這狀況實在愚蠢得令他乾脆想要直接放棄思考：「停止那些繞圈子的廢話，和自己玩弄禮儀有何意義──你到底所欲為何？總不會只是想要在我面前上了阿爾弗雷德吧。」

「有何不可？這簡直是嘲笑你又愉悅我的終極解答。」亞瑟含著香菸勾起嘴角，猖狂的表情與偽裝成憐憫的輕蔑，和幾百年前的自己並無二異：「關於你的小小問題，我現在正要告訴你如何解決──簡單而言，我太無聊了。」

「這個大東西，是讓我回到這裡的機器。你完全可以拿去研究，操作說明裡頭一應俱全。」

看著自己隨意指著那莫名其妙的機器，亞瑟對於這出乎意料又荒謬的展開，反倒瞇起眼戒備起來：「但你的目的……我沒有獲得解答。」

「蠢蛋，我不是已經告訴你，我太無聊了？」亞瑟手插口袋，彎腰俯身靠近，不僅露出最惡劣的笑容。罵起自己也毫不顯得歉疚：「我是你的未來，而你獲得了可以打破時間的東西──還不懂嗎？我或許就自由了！」

聽著英國人難得一見的驚嘆腔調，亞瑟的腦中已經涮過無數打破時空的可能應用。他可以探知未來的勢力分佈、可以得知遠東的蜜奶之地究竟在何處，他能變得比任何人都快，因此也比任何都強大，世界將完全臣服在他的腳下──而不是在時光的推進中變成眼前這個可惡、自大、傲慢又看不清現實的失敗者。

如果他有了這個，而且是確實有了這個。

信任的人只有自己，向來是亞瑟的信條。可惜現在或許要重新修正一下，改成只能相信當前的自己。亞瑟從未想過會碰到眼前這種毫無邏輯的情境，但他現在隱約有感，如果遇上自己，那人便會是這世上最為狡猾的難纏敵手，這令亞瑟絲毫不敢掉以輕心：「你也可能會消失。我不相信自己會作有害利益的冒險。」

「那當然是因為……消失也是件好事。」亞瑟盯著同樣翠綠卻因野心燃燒而明亮的眼睛，相較之下，自己只不過是灘優養化的死水。他凝視自己，臉上虛偽的、惡意的、諷刺的笑容終於全數消失，只留下一個在時光洪流中被消磨的意志，沉默而乾枯：「真的，太無聊了……我已經說了三次。」

「隨便你吧。」重重吐出口氣，香菸還未點燃，濾嘴已經被咬得不成形，亞瑟擺了擺手，直接放任自己不管，踏著滿腳泥土回到屋內，不在意自己將地毯弄得四處都是髒兮兮的腳印。

慢慢走過起居廳，他順手抄起茶几上的火柴，總算點起自己的口中的菸，菸頭明滅之中，亞瑟的眼角餘光看見了自己正鑽進那台神秘的座艙中。

轉開眼神，他沒管另一個亞瑟到底想幹嘛，推門回到房間，拿開香菸噴出菸霧，房間一時沾染上不屬於這時代的氣味，亞瑟側坐在床沿邊，抱起床上的阿爾弗雷德，愉悅地將自己口中剩餘的菸霧渡進了男孩的嘴裡，舌頭順勢舔過那方才含過自己的上顎與頰肉，掃蕩肆虐牙床與咽喉，最後才勾住蟄伏的軟舌，硬是讓缺氧的阿爾弗雷德迷糊醒了過來：「亞瑟……好怪的味道？」

「喜歡親吻嗎？」邊咬著男孩的嘴唇邊問，亞瑟明明聽見阿爾弗雷德抗議菸味，卻還是如此問道，短暫的對峙後得到了男孩微不可見的一下點頭，他開心瞇眼再次吻上，讓四片唇瓣相互交疊。

我至少得到了男孩心甘情願的親吻。亞瑟一手托住阿爾弗雷德頭加深彼此的接觸，另一手扯過掛在床邊的外套，口袋中的東西不多，這讓控制鈕不是非常難找，輕易就被他握在手心之中。

─確實是最後手段，我可沒亂搞。在和阿爾弗雷德接吻的濡濕聲中，亞瑟輕巧按下了那顆小小按鈕。

  
※ Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 後記是作者唯一現身之處所以再擠也勉強說點話，這麼純粹滿足作者需求的作品，能有人支持以至付梓真的是萬分感謝……想說的不只有戀童(?)，也有很多關於意志與人類的關係，謝謝／恨英國脫歐給我這樣的機會。
> 
> 也在此特別提出，感謝一路走來不離不棄的summer，以及包容我各方面都很無知與超過的封面繪者冬至，當然還有買了書的你，感恩讚嘆，願原力與你同在。


End file.
